The present invention relates to a device for applying medication fluids on a mucus membrane in inner body cavities, in particular in oral, vaginal, and anal regions, for all prophylactic and therapeutical applications of fluids.
When such body zones are treated, it is extremely important that the treatment be performed in a simple and inexpensive manner both in private places as well as in medical practices and hospitals. A further important point is that the medication fluids must be applied uninterruptedly and completely so as to cover the whole mucus membrane region even with small dosages.
For a special therapy, for example in vaginal region, an extensive wetting of the region to be treated is extremely important. For example, sexually transmitted infections in vaginal regions are treated by gynecologists with special chemotherapeutic media. The gynecologist can apply medication fluids during such treatment on wads, spraying heads or by rinsing. Moreover, it is often desirable to provide an accompanying application by patients themselves, which can be repeated in non-stationary conditions. For such a self-application there are no available devices.
The device for rinsing the vaginal region is known, which has a bellows vessel with an insertion tube screwed in it and provided with several openings on its tip. With this device, it is possible to perform rinsing, or in other words application of great quantities of fluid on the corresponding mucus membrane region. However, it is not possible to apply small doses with simultaneous complete distribution on the respective region. A further disadvantage is that since only great fluid quantities can be utilized and they must be then discharged to a greater part, the application can be performed only with special provisions, for example in a bath tub which is not filled with water, so as to allow discharge of excessive preparation.
Furthermore, with known devices a single rinsing is only available, since, after introduction of the insertion tube in the vaginal region and compression of the bellows container it is not always guaranteed that before removal of the device a return suction affect occurs by unauthorized expansion of the bellows container. This can lead to entry of the body fluid into the device and a repeated use of the device without preceding sterilization, which of course is highly undesirable.